The present invention relates to a supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip and a method of bonding a supporting substrate and a semiconductor bare chip.
In prior art, after bumps have been provided on the semiconductor bare chip, then the semiconductor bare chip is face-down bonded onto the supporting substrate by a thermal compression bonding process. Thereafter, a scaling resin is flowed into an inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate for sealing them.
With reference to FIG. 1A, electrode pads 3 are provided on a supporting substrate 1. Further, electrode pads 3 are also provided on a semiconductor bare chip 6 and then bumps 4 are provided on the electrode pads 3 of the semiconductor bare chip 6.
With reference to FIG. 1B, the semiconductor bare chip 6 and the supporting substrate 1 are bonded by the thermocompression bonding so that the bumps 4 of the semiconductor bare chip 6 are bonded with the electrode pads 3 of the supporting substrate 1.
With reference to FIG. 1C, a sealing resin 5 is flowed into an inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip 5 and the supporting substrate 1 for sealing the same.
Further, it is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 8-213425 that bumps are provided on electrode pads formed on both the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate prior to the thermocompression bonding between them before the sealing resin is flowed into an inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate for sealing the same.
Furthermore, the tape-automated bonding method as the other type bonding than the face-down bonding method is disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 5-36761.
The conventional thermocompression bonding is engaged with the following disadvantages. It is required to conduct the previous treatment or process of the semiconductor bare chip before bonding thereof to the supporting substrate. Namely, the semiconductor bare chip is not directly usable for bonding to the supporting substrate. This causes a problem with entry of defects and impurities into the semiconductor bare chip. Further, the sealing resin film is flowed into the inter-space between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate after the bonding process has been carried out, for which reason it is difficult to conduct an exact sealing between the semiconductor bare chip and the supporting substrate without formation of any voids in the sealing resin film. This results in deterioration or drop of reliability of the product of the semiconductor device.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a novel supporting substrate to be bonded with a semiconductor bare chip and a novel method of bonding them free from the above problems and disadvantages.